


In just seven days

by SebastianFlight



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is confused . Didn´t he just sat in the room of the princess , watching a movie?? Why is he suddenly in a strange looking room and more importantly: Why is everyone singing and why is he only wearing a pair of golden hot pants?? Another song-fic of mine </p>
            </blockquote>





	In just seven days

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my interpretation of a Rocky Horror Tin Man song-fic :)

Cain was feeling dizzy and everything around him was dark. He didn't know where he was or why his head was hurting. He wished that he could finally see something again for the darkness made him nervous and he wanted to be able to move, but he was stuck.  
If that alone wasn´t annoying enough, he also could hear voices in the far distance. Familiar voices that were talking about some kind of experiment that he didn't know about. He was confused, which made him pissy, but then suddenly a bright white light hit his eyes and finally Wyatt Cain could see. What he saw was the most confusing picture show he had ever witnessed.  
He was in a light clean room that looked like a mixture between an arena and a laboratory of a mad scientist. The walls surrounding him led up to a place where some really odd people with sun glasses, champagne and freaky colorful clothing were looking down at him. Why were they looking down at him?  
He was standing, and although Cain couldn't recall why he was standing there or how he had gotten into this situation at all, it seemed that he was there for a purpose. Cain had an uncomfortable feeling about his next decision, but it seemed like he had no other choice. He needed to know where those voices had come from and what was going on with him.  
Taking a closer look at the surroundings in front of him caused him to gasp and to let out a yelp of surprise. Only a few feet away from him stood D.G., his friend and the princess of the O.Z , in nothing more than a white lab coat. Next to D.G. stood his son in a similar outfit, only wearing a pair of glasses as addition. Jeb didn't even wear glasses!  
What really took him by surprise though, and what seemed to take the breath from his lungs, was the man who was standing across from D.G. and Jeb and who was coming closer once he noticed that Cain was looking at him.  
Ambrose was wearing something that looked like a green lab coat that was made of some rubber that almost looked like leather. He was wearing long pink gloves, a white necklace made of pearls and pitch black high heels. Wait high heels??? Since when did Ambrose wear high heels?!? Being totally memorized by the other man's outer appearance didn't stop him from looking at his face though, which cause Cain to gulp.  
Ambrose was wearing dark black bluish eye shadow and red lipstick. Cain had never seen such a lipstick color before and for a moment he felt weak. Ambrose's dark brown locks were hanging down his head like a mop and his teeth were pristine white when this beautiful mouth of his formed to a broad smile. Now that he was wearing high heels, he and Cain were around the same height, although the latter was far too distracted to even notice. Ambrose was approaching him with this charming smile of his and Cain wondered what was going on. He had never seen the advisor like this before and he couldn't recall if Ambrose even owned an outfit like that. One thought was rushing through Cain's mind, before the fabric of those pink gloves touched his naked skin in fascination. What had happened to him? Paying attention to his own body for the first time though, did stop him from finishing this first thought rather quickly.  
Ambrose was now touching his naked chest... he was naked!! Why was he naked? It was hard to break eye contact with his friend but he had to make sure that some parts of his body were covered by some fabric and as he looked down he was relieved to see that he was wearing a pair of very short, golden pants. At least that was something. He also noticed that his skin was much darker than usual, that his skin looked much healthier and that his arms and legs were much more muscular then in his memory.  
Before he could allow his brain to protest and his mouth to finally ask the urging question that was haunting his mind, Ambrose suddenly took his wrist and pulled him toward some kind of old fashioned elevator and placed him in front of something that was covered by a red piece of cloth. Ambrose pulled away the fabric and revealed a shelf full of weights, music started playing and then Ambrose opened his mouth and started singing!!!  
"A weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds will get sand in his face when kicked... to the ground." Ambrose stomped on the floor with his heels and for some odd reason Cain had to giggle, never breaking eye contact.  
"And soon in the gym, with a determined chin."  
Cain couldn't help himself, he had to unwrap what seemed to be his gift and when he took a closer look at the little card that was hanging down from his gift he got even more confused for "Happy Birthday Rocky" was written on it. Who was Rocky?  
"The sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause will make him glisten... and gleam. And with massage... and just a little bit of steam..."  
Ambrose handed him the weights rather clumsily and after that leaned over the shelf to stretch out his hand for Cain, who was staring at the weights that were neatly wrapped into red and white wrapping paper. His gloved hand touched his chest again and Ambrose's trembling finger ran down the muscles of his new six-pack. While Ambrose was singing with this raspy striking voice of his he purred a bit like a kitten which made Cain rather nervous. He knew that Ambrose's finger had reached a point where he should interrupt the advisor, or at least blush, but how the brunette was stroking his chest felt pretty good and for some reason Cain refused to protest.  
"He'll be pink and quite clean. He'll be a strong man, oh honey... But the wrong man!"  
While Cain was lifting his gift, Ambrose changed positions, showing Cain how to use the weights and doing sexy poses around the elevator. Cain still couldn't tell what was going on, but he could feel that Ambrose was flirting with him ---and he liked it.  
"He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs. Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and legs."  
Now Ambrose was pulling out another gift from behind the elevator and with gracious steps he placed it somewhere else in the room. By pulling down the red cloth, he revealed a vaulting horse. Cain was slowly enjoying this little game so he followed Ambrose and tried out the vaulting horse. Ambrose was looking at him lovingly, but on the other hand, like he wanted to jump him here and now but Cain didn't mind at all.  
"Such an effort... if he only knew of my plan. In just seven days, I can make you a man."  
Now the advisor was addressing the audience atop, and knowing that this huge audience was staring at him, Cain felt like he had to present his new body and do some pushups.  
"He'll do press-ups and chin-ups. Do the snatch, clean and jerk. He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work..."  
Now Ambrose climbed on the vaulting horse and placed himself between the two handles. Cain stood up from the floor and raised his arms to show the advisor how the muscles on his chest were moving to the music and how the sweat on his body was dripping down his belly. That only seemed to arouse the brunette who was now doing some filthy erotic movements on the horse, indicating that he couldn't wait to take a ride on Cain.  
"Such strenuous living I just don't understand..."  
Ambrose jumped from the horse and approached him. Cain had to giggle again when the gloves touched his back and the advisor pulled him closer.  
"When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man!"  
Ambrose had wrapped his arms around Cain's body and this beautiful painted face was coming closer inch by inch as he was about to finish his stimulating song. Cain closed his eyes, feeling that his own hands were sweaty. He waited for the kiss that he was hoping to receive, but when he opened his eyes to check on Ambrose he suddenly found himself on a couch of D.G.´s room in the Palace.  
When he looked around, the surprise written on his face, he could see D.G., Raw, Jeb and Ambrose sitting all around a little TV (something that D.G. had brought back from the Otherside) looking at him with curiosity.  
"Cain is something wrong??" D.G. asked in confusion.  
It had all been a dream… Cain had been dreaming all this. For some reason he suddenly felt quite sick and he couldn't hide the blush that was forming on his face. He had dreamt of Ambrose flirting with him and now the man was staring at him with those innocent brown eyes and Cain wished that it hadn't been a dream after all.  
"Everything is fine kiddo... I must have snoozed off. That... that... what is the title of that movie again?" Cain managed to stammer.  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show," Jeb answered for D.G.  
"Right. It seems like this movie doesn´t thrill me that much," he finished and everyone groaned.  
"But you've missed the best part Mr. Cain!" Ambrose whined. He still seemed to be mad at Cain for being so grumpy all the time.  
"Oh believe me sweetheart, I bet my dream was much better than this scene you're talking about." Cain smiled which took the others by surprise.  
Maybe one day he would have enough guts to tell Ambrose about his saucy dream and maybe one day, this dream of his would come true!  
The End ;)


End file.
